wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Rzeź w Kaer Trolde
Rzeź w Kaer Trolde – uczta mająca miejsce w twierdzy Kaer Trolde, przeszła do historii jako krwawa biesiada. Okoliczności zwołania gości Po śmierci Brana rozpoczął się wyścig o koronę Skellige, do którego stanęli młodzi z większości klanów, w tym dzieci Cracha an Craite. Władca wysp był królem elekcyjnym wybieranym przez radę jarlów na zgromadzeniu pod Świętym Dębem, ale aby zdobyć uznanie wyspiarzy należało wykazać się czynem wielkiej odwagi i męstwa. W tym celu młodzi kandydaci wyruszyli w różne strony świata aby zdobyć uznanie jarlów. Po zakończeniu "kampanii wyborczej" pretendenci przyjechali na ucztę poprzedzającą elekcję. Przebieg wydarzeń Podczas biesiady doszło do kłótni między Birną Bran a jarlem klanu Craite, po której kobieta wraz ze swoim synem opuściła Kaer Trolde. W międzyczasie uczta trwała w najlepsze. Lugos Siny wszedł na stół i oświadczył, że za jednym razem wypije całą beczkę piwa. Gdy wszyscy goście skupieni byli na młodym wojowniku z kąta sali doszedł ryk. Zdziwieni zebrani obrócili się w tę stronę i zauważyli grupę dzikich niedźwiedzi. Żądne krwi zwierzęta rzuciły się na biesiadników. Siedzący najbliżej nie zdążyli nawet wyciągnąć mieczy. Lugos Siny rozłupał trzymaną beczułkę na głowie jednego z niedźwiedzi. Słysząc odgłosy walki do sali wpadli wiedźmin Geralt z Rivii i Crach an Craite. Z pomocą pozostałych przy życiu wojowników wiedźminowi udało się zabić zwierzęta. Jednakże straty w ludziach i tak były ogromne. Oskarżenie natychmiast padło na organizatora uczty - Cracha an Craite. Jarlowie podejrzewali, że to on wpuścił niedźwiedzie, aby te wymordowały konkurentów do korony. Crach kategorycznie zaprzeczył, ale nie uratowało to sytuacji. Donar an Hindar oświadczył, iż ciężar ukarania winnych masakrze spoczywa na gospodarzu i jego dzieciach, a Udalryk dodał, że w razie niepowodzenia klan będzie przeklęty do setnego pokolenia. Ścieżka Cerys Geralt zdecydował się pomóc Cerys i wraz z nią poszukał poszlak w sali biesiadnej. Uważnie zbadał ciała zabitych niedźwiedzi i stwierdził, że to nie są zwykłe zwierzęta. Ich języki były krótkie jak u człowieka, z pyska czuć było alkohol, a pod futrem miały tatuaże w kształcie niedźwiedzich łap. Poinformowana o tym Cerys wyznała, że to musieli być berserkowie - wojownicy potrafiący przemieniać się w czasie walki w zwierzęta, ale wcześniej myślała, że to tylko bajki, które opowiada się dzieciom, gdy nie chcą spać. Następnie wiedźmin odnalazł na sali róg, z którego oprócz miodu czuć krew i dziwny ziemisty zapach. Po radę para udała się do druida Hjorta. Ten potwierdził ich obawy. Do miodu dodano krwi oraz 'mardroeme', grzybów wywołujących halucynacje po zjedzeniu, zwanych na kontynencie łysiczką. Pewni, że ktoś celowo zatruł trunek zeszli do piwnicy, aby zbadać beczki. Gdy wiedźminowi udało się znaleźć odpowiednią beczkę do pomieszczenia ktoś wrzucił płonącą pochodnię. Rozlany na podłodze spirytus szybko zajął się ogniem, a pożar objął całą piwnicę. Geralt i Cerys uciekli tylnym wyjściem, w którym w dziecięcych czasach Cerys bawiła się z Hjalmarem. Będąc już z dala od niebezpieczeństwa Geralt przyznał, że przed ucieczką słyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Prawdopodobnie to ich niedoszły zabójca zdeptał butelkę. Para odnalazła roztrzaskane szkło i poszła po śladach. Ostatecznie dotarła do strzępu materiału, w którym dziewczyna ze strachem rozpoznaje fragment tuniki wieloletniego sługi an Craite - Arnvalda. Cerys i Geralt wracają na górne poziomy twierdzy, gdzie są świadkami jak Arnvald ucieka na koniu. Jeżeli Geralt zrzuci Arnvalda z konia zanim ten dojedzie do morskiej przystani, sługa przyzna się do zatrucia miodu i wywołania szału bitewnego u berserków dodając, że przez te wszystkie lata miał możliwość poznać gwałtowny charakter an Craite i nie zasługują oni na koronę Skellige. Sługa powie także, że autorką całej intrygi była Birna, która chciała pozbyć się innych pretendentów do trony i zapewnić władzę Svanrige. Przedstawi dowód udziału Birny w postaci listów napisanych przez nią Jeżeli Geraltowi nie uda się zrzucić Arnvalda z konia zanim ten dojedzie do morskiej przystani, będzie świadkiem rozmowy sługi z wojownikami Tuirseach. Wojownicy pewni, że wiedźmin wie już zbyt dużo, a Arnvald nie jest im już potrzebny postanawiają zabić obu. Po walce sługa przyzna się do zatrucia miodu i wywołania szału bitewnego u berserków dodając, że przez te wszystkie lata miał możliwość poznać gwałtowny charakter an Craite i nie zasługują oni na koronę Skellige. Sługa powie także, że autorką całej intrygi była Birna, która chciała pozbyć się innych pretendentów do trony i zapewnić władzę Svanrige. Następnie cała trójka udaje się do Kaer Trolde, gdzie oskarżają królową-wdowę o wymordowanie synów jarlów. Kobieta do niczego się nie przyznaje mówiąc, że pozbawione pieczęci listy, które Arnvald przedstawia jako dowód (lub wojownicy w barwach Tuirseach) to za mało. Jarlowie (poza Udalrykiem) biorą jej stronę. Dopiero interwencja Svanrige zmienia los wypadków. Przyznaje on, że matka kazała mu wyjść z uczty i podaje w wątpliwość jej intencje, a nawet otwarcie ją oskarża. Birna nieopatrznie przyznaje się do zbrodni i ściąga na siebie gniew jarlów. Donar an Hindar oczyszcza imię rodu an Craite i skazuje Birnę na śmierć poprzez przykucie do skały i pozostawienie bez jedzenia i picia. Crach dziękuje Geraltowi i dodaje, że Svanrige czeka teraz okrycie hańbą, odebranie majątku i wygnanie chyba, że ten zdecyduje się popełnić samobójstwo. Ścieżka Hjalmara Geralt zdecydował się pomóc Hjalmarowi i wraz z nim wyrusza do Fornhali, wioski zamieszkanej przez vildkaarlów. Od samego początku Hjalmar wiedział, że za rzezią w Kaer Trolde stali berserkowie, ale nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia, gdyż hańbę można zmyć tylko czynem, a nie słowami. Dwójka przeszukała opuszczoną wieś i znalazła ołtarz zakazanego krwawego boga Svalbloda. Przy chramie zauważyli rozrzucone ubrania i martwe nagie ciała. W pustych chatach oprócz suszonych łysiczek, środków do tatuowania ostatecznie odnaleźli także ukryte przejście prowadzące do jaskiń ciągnących się pod wsią. Eksplorując podziemia Geralt oraz Hjalmar byli świadkami rytuału przyjęcia trzech mężczyzn do grona berserków. Następnie doszło do walki między wiedźminem i Hjalmarem, a kapłanem Artisem i posłusznymi mu wojownikami-niedźwiedziami. Przy ciele kapłana natrafili na napisany przez nieznaną osobę list świadczący o planie wymordowania na uczcie pretendentów do tronu. W ramach wdzięczności Artis miał zostać doradcą nowego władcy. Niestety wiedźminowi ani Hjalmarowi nie udało się ustalić kto był twórcą całej intrygi. Dwójka powróciła do Kaer Trolde, gdzie przed jarlami oświadczyli, że za rzezią stali berserkowie oddani kultowi boga Svalbloda, ale tożsamość głównego sprawcy pozostała nieznana. Donar an Hindar ostatecznie oczyścił imię rodu an Craite. Alternatywne wybory Po pokonaniu niedźwiedzi, gdy Crach, Cerys i Hjalmar proszą Geralta o pomoc, ten może odmówić i postanowić nie mieszać się więcej w politykę wysp. Wiedźmin wyjdzie z sali i zostawi an Craite z ich problemami. Później, gdy Geralt powraca na Skellige, aby ostatecznie rozprawić się z Dzikim Gonem, udaje się do Kaer Trolde, aby zapytać Myszowora o Kamień Słoneczny. W twierdzy spotyka Donara an Hindar, który złorzeczy Birnie i we wściekłości wychodzi. W głównej sali wiedźmin jest świadkiem rozmów między nowym królem Svanrige, a przedstawicielem Nilfgaardu. W praktyce rozmowy prowadzi Birna - do niedawna królowa-wdowa, a teraz także królowa-matka. Jarlowie mówią Geraltowi, że kobieta od początku wszystko ukartowała za ich plecami, w tajemnicy dogadała się z Czarnymi i nic już nie da się zrobić. Teraz tylko Svanrige musi ratyfikować układ. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich młody władca ciosem topora zabija cesarskiego posła. Birna z krzykiem ucieka z sali, a Svanrige zarządza natychmiastowy atak na wrogą flotę. Po uporaniu się z pozostałymi w sali Nilfgaardczykami, Myszowór mówi Geraltowi, że Cerys i Hjalmar samodzielnie przeprowadzili swoje śledztwa, ale te nic nie wykazały. W obliczu śmierci trójki pretendentów do tronu oraz hańby ciążącej na an Craite Svanrige był jedynym możliwym wyborem. Chcąc oczyścić imię rodu, Cerys i Hjalmar ruszyli wspólnie na nilfgaardzką flotę, lecz nie wrócili z tej wyprawy. Geralt może też w ogóle nie zjawić się na uczcie. Nie dojdzie wtedy do ataku berserków. Późniejsza wizyta wiedźmina w Kaer Trolde w celu wypytania Myszowora o Kamień Słoneczny będzie miała taki sam przebieg jak w przypadku odmowy pomocy przy śledztwach. Druid powie Geraltowi, że jak tylko na horyzoncie pojawiła się cesarska flota, Hjalmar i Cerys wyruszyli przeciwko niej na drakkarach i już nie wrócili. Obie alternatywne drogi ostatecznie kończą się wygaśnięciem rodu an Craite. Polegli na uczcie * Lugos Siny * Otrygg an Hindar * Halbjorn * Drogodar * Draig Bon-Dhu Kategoria:Zdarzenia w grze Wiedźmin 3